Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers/Characters
The following is an extended list of characters that feature in Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers. EccentriaVerse Due to Volkonir being the main setting that initiates many of the events in this webcomic, the characters from that series are portrayed in this story the most closely to their actual in-series counterparts. Events of this story are vaguely alluded to later on, without specifics regarding whom the characters met. This way, the main canon avoids the copyright issues and other internal logic issues that the webcomic might otherwise cause. EccentriaVerse heroes * Vinny Mason / Volkonir / Golden Lion Cortascian Knight : The lost prince of Cortascius, now posing in present-day Bozeman, Montana as a security guard for HanomCorp's R&D division. He dreams of restoring the lost kingdom; but in the mean time prevents the evil Gwirdons from stealing HanomCorp tech - and fighting off their monsters as they threaten present-day Bozeman. His powers were created by his father King Morlikus and the Tapestry Weaver Grinodos, binding him to the Tapestry framework inside of the EccentriaCore, hidden inside the world of Cortascius itself. This lets him summon his magical knight armor to aid his cause. After being trapped in the form of a stuffed toy by a spell cast on him by his enemies for 400 years, he was set free by a college student in 2008 - and has since been determined to set things right. He also poses as a student at Montana State University, studying science and medicine. His powers can interface with those of the Green Ranger, though nobody understands why or how. * Kayla Tarington: A heroic part-Cortascian who faced constant harassment from the Gwirdons and their government plants in years past. After being entrapped into some minor crimes and serving some time behind bars, she was rescued by Hanom and Vinny and given a job as part of HanomCorp security. She is dating Volkonir, and looks forward to becoming the new Cortascian princess. Vinny wants her to eventually replace Silnya Semaphry as the Crystal Swan Knight, but Kayla is happy to be part of the team regardless. * Carlos Modi: The son of a Mexican drug queen, Carlos fled to Montana with Vinny and Kayla to shape his own destiny as part of Hanom's security team. He may not be the brightest bulb, but he takes his job very seriously. * Masato Yoneda / Spectral Hare Cortascian Samurai : A Japanese stuntman recruited by Sorisenshi Corp. to be a defender of their similar products to HanomCorp's. Gwirmalesh's forces have expanded into the Japanese market, and desire to steal Sorisenshi tech just as much as HanomCorp tech. His role has become critical during a time when HanomCorp and Sorisenshi begin compromising a merger. After learning the truth about Tarantrum and getting help from Volkonir in defeating Seirsionnach, Masato has become a powerful ally. His samurai outfit is due to his Weaver being a Cortascian descendant who has found an unorthodox pathway to the Tapestry. He is visiting Bozeman to oversee Hanom's latest invention, as well as represent Sorisenshi during continued merger talks. He also wants to atone for almost murdering Editrab, and grow closer to his western counterpart heroes. * Dr. Fred J. Hanom: Genius inventor and owner of HanomCorp. He invents a machine that can function as a crude Percolation Wand, in order to expand communications between the universes and find a way to stabilize the Percolation Wave to reduce chaos-inducing abductions threatening the entire multiverse's stability. However, he knows that the Gwirdons want his invention for their own nefarious purposes. When Slaisionnach arrives on the scene and Volkonir vanishes, Hanom desperately reaches out to friends from across the multiverse for help. * Vanessa Kwan: One of Hanom's faithful office assistants, who is romantically interested in Carlos. EccentriaVerse villains Much like the heroes, the EccentriaVerse villains here behave fairly consistently with their canon counterparts. * King Gwirmalesh: A Gwirdon Leader and the evil king of Gwirdonia. He keeps the defeated King Morlikus' enchanted trinket as a trophy. He wants to conquer the entire multiverse for Gwirdon-kind, and even has conceits of overthrowing God. He realizes that to even conquer his own universe, he must first conquer both the worlds of Cortascius and Earth. With Cortascius in ruins, he must conquer Earth. However, Prince Volkonir - free from the spell that made him an enchanted stuffed toy for 400 years - frequently frustrates Gwirmalesh's plans. Given the failure of numerous monsters to kill the prince, Gwirmalesh has turned to stealing HanomCorp inventions that Gwirmalesh believes may allow him to render Volkonir irrelevant instead. He believes stealing the PercoMander will allow him his own (albeit, clunky) take on a Percolation Wand - invented in the Dromedeverse by Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay. This would allow him to gradually enter and conquer any universe at a time he sees fit, without Volkonir being able to stop him. * Mogabir: A Gwirdon Leader, and the heir apparent to Gwirmalesh's throne in the event of the worst. He is humble and patient, though he doesn't always agree with all of Gwirmalesh's strategies and schemes. * Hiktomoph: Gwirmalesh's top general, who has frequently skirmished with the Knights of Cortascius in the past and is irritated by HanomCorp weaving its own tech into the Tapestry to enhance Volkonir's armor. * Gwirdon Treaders: Debased, lesser form Gwirdons altered into a degenerate, sub-human lifeform due to tampering with the EccentriaCore in dark and even forbidden ways. They are second-class citizens within Gwirdonia, in spite being the majority population. Due to their relative weakness, incompetence, and limited vocabulary, they are reduced to grunt work more often than not. Most of them serve in some capacity or another as Gwirmalesh's foot soldiers. They are only somewhat capable in a fight, and their proboscises are their most effective weapons. Anyone stung is at risk of temporary paralysis. However, their lack of intelligence means they often forget about this feature. Sufficiently advanced martial artists can usually take them down with minimal effort. * Slaisionnach: The cousin to Seirsionnach, who was killed a short time prior by Volkonir and Masato. Slaisionnach hopes to avenge his cousin by stealing the device for Gwirmalesh, but finds himself working for Rita before too long. He has a bit of a vampiric nature, and speaks with an unexplained thick Russian accent. With Rita's upgrades, he is nearly unstoppable at first, easily mowing down the classic Rangers and able to hold his own against the 2017 Rangers and Volkonir. He puts classic Jason in the hospital, and mistakenly believes he killed him - a point he brags about frequently. The 2017 Kimberly eventually discovers by random hunch that his one weakness is ceramic. EccentriaVerse supporting cast Oddly enough, most of the officers made specifically for this story do not appear in the Volkonir series. However, Marino is established as being a none-too-bright patrol officer. Vanna was made specifically for this story, and is not likely to ever be relevant to the main series. * Vanna Oversteel: A giddy, eccentric woman in the Bozeman jail who befriends Trini. She takes advantage of the fact that Trini is from an earlier time period to educate her about the political fallout of the Clinton legacy, and warns Trini about 1996. * Officer Greg Marino: A Bozeman officer who doesn't trust Percolations. He goes to some lengths to thwart Hanom's efforts to bail Zack and Trini out when they are caught. He also has a petty feud with 2017 Kimberly. He believes that the best way to address the situation involving Volkonir is to wait until Volkonir has killed all the Gwirdons, and then simply arrest Volkonir. * Officer Harrison: Zack's arresting officer, when a followed-up tip leads to Zack being taken in on trespassing charges. Much like Marino, he often reveals himself to be too clever by half. He also thinks Zack looks too much like the young Will Smith, and harasses him over the fact. * Officer Winston: Trini's arresting officer. His comments toward her are equally as offensive as Harrison's toward Zack. * Various HanomCorp staff: Scientists and shippers who die in the line of duty trying to get Hanom's newest invention to safety amidst a full-scale Gwirdon attack. ''Power Rangers'' TV Series Universe One major point of emphasis in adapting the Rangers for this webcomic was to get their personalities, if not their actual roles, to be reasonably consistent with how they were portrayed in the original show. Although, the budding romance between Zack and Trini is actually more consistent with the Boom! Studios comic line's version of these characters, rather than anything canon to the show itself. TV heroes * Tommy Oliver / ' Green Ranger ': The classic team's newest official member and one of its strongest fighters. He is thrust into a leadership position when three of his teammates go missing, and finds he can inexplicably interface his Dragon Shield and DragonZord with Volkonir's powers as the Golden Lion Knight. * Zack Taylor / ' Black Ranger ': The original second-in-command of his team in the field. Zack finds himself Percolated to Volkonir's world, and confusion on Carlos' part leads to Carlos calling the police on Zack and Trini. Zack is arrested for trespassing, and remains in jail until the Percolation Wave sends him home. Hanom attempts to pay bail and get Zack out while explaining the mix-up to police, but the police stonewall Hanom at every turn. * Kimberly Ann Hart / ' Pink Ranger ': Eventual girlfriend of Tommy. She is a spunky gymnast and determined to stop Slaisionnach, even though she doesn't understand quite how dangerous Slaisionnach is. She quickly befriends Kayla, whose past experience with Gwirdons and prison settings proves crucial to survival. * Billy Cranston / ' Blue Ranger ': His team's tech genius. He visits a world that is a much darker version of his own so that it will not be defenseless when that world's team visits his world to take care of a monster that can cut through his own team like butter. * Trini Kwan / ' Yellow Ranger ': A kindhearted Vietnamese-American martial arts practitioner chosen to save her world. She finds herself, along with Zack, displaced by the Percolation Wave inside the EccentriaVerse, where she quickly runs into trouble with local police for "trespassing" on Hanom's corporate property. Efforts to explain herself only make matters worse, when her ID links her to Angel Grove - a city in California that doesn't exist in Volkonir's world. She has a crush on Zack, and wants to date him. * Jason Lee Scott / ' Red Ranger ': The de-facto leader in the field for his team. Jason also winds up inside the EccentriaVerse due to the Percolation Wave. However, his attempt to battle Slaisionnach head-on leads to him getting badly injured and injected with venom. Masato intercepts and gets him treated in time with some anti-venom. Even so, he spends the remainder of the adventure in a hospital bed. TV villains * Rita Repulsa: A space witch with a moon base. She is angry with her minions for messing up her main dress, requiring her to wear a backup while she dry cleans the main one. She sees a golden opportunity in Slaisionnach getting trapped in her world, to combine her magic with Gwirmalesh's to make Slaisionnach nearly unstoppable. She also believes that Slaisionnach will be critical to her success if Volkonir is around, after witnessing how easily Volkonir disposed of LLamaDog. * Finster, Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo: Rita's minions, who play very minor parts in this story. * LlamaDog: The first monster Rita sends down upon Volkonir and Kayla's arrival. Volkonir is able to take him down in only one kick. * Super LlamaDog: The next monster to hit, to avenge LlamaDog. This one requires a Zord battle, but is quickly defeated when Volkonir and Tommy discover by wild hunch that Selshon can interface with the DragonZord, and can temporarily upgrade it. * Slaisionnutties: Putties modified with Slaisionnach's DNA to become much tougher and more homicidal. Require lethal force by the 2017 Rangers and the Emo Rangers to take down. * Clownscavator: A monster sent by Rita to aid Slaisionnach and keep the Emo Rangers occupied when they invade. With a wrist-mounted device, Clownscavator can make hard light constructs of almost any weapon, similarly to a Green Lantern. His device is destroyed by the 2017 version of Jason, in order to save Luke from getting blown away when Clownscavator summons a DX-4 Vaporizer. Initially to be as goofy as Rita's other creations, Clownscavator absorbing DNA from Slaisionnach quickly becomes much more cruel and homicidal. TV supporting cast * Alpha 5: The Rangers' anxiety-ridden robot ally. He scans Kayla when he doesn't quite trust her, and also applies some energy field to Volkonir to prevent Volkonir from falling under a Rita spell for a limited while. This is out of fears that if Volkonir were to be captured and placed under a spell, his Golden Lion armor would enable him to do a lot more damage than a Ranger could, much more quickly. * Zordon: The Rangers' mentor, aware of a lot of random information that makes him almost seem omniscient. He is more level-headed than his PRCU counterpart, and a lot less selfish. * Barb Weston: A prisoner at the facility located outside of Angel Grove. She is implied to be a gang leader, and a distant relative of Bulk. She's not portrayed to be inherently evil, just a bit trashy. Kayla is able to successfully manipulate Barb into helping Kimberly escape after her powers fail while battling Slaisionnnach inside the prison, mostly by bribing her with a pen that can be easily turned into a shank to fight back against the Slaisionnnutties. Kayla's mastering of prison slang bothers Kim, who is grateful to at least be out of harm's way regardless. * Various citizens of Angel Grove: Slaisionnach, Clownscavator, and the Slaisionnutties begin killing them indiscriminately. They actually force many of them out of their homes and into the abandoned warehouse district, so as to maximize the odds of civilian casualty in a Zord fight. Slaisionnach in particular makes a point of decapitating children in front of other children, to maximize the horror endured by the citizenry. ''Power Rangers'' Cinematic Universe PRCU heroes * Zack Taylor / ' Black Ranger ': A nervous young man of Korean origin who fears for his sickly mother's future. He puts on a face in public like he's afraid of nothing, and can get very cocky and impulsive. He is shown in this story aiding Ross against the Slaisionnutties. * Kimberly Hart / ' Pink Ranger ': A fallen queen bee at her school, who has decided she needs better friends in order to make better choices. Unfortunately in this story, MODM begins influencing her for the worse. She becomes mischievous, and slightly unstable, committing random acts for unexplained reasons that worry her teammates about her health. However, her newfound eccentricity proves oddly useful in defeating Slaisionnach. * Billy Cranston / ' Blue Ranger ': A happy-to-be-alive young detonations expert who struggles with verbal communication in some instances. He initially stays behind in his own world, in order to ensure it is not left unguarded while his friends fight Slaisionnach. However, he switches places with his counterpart Billy briefly so that his team's Megazord can combine in the other world to help Volkonir and the veteran Rangers finish Slaisionnach off - while the Emo Rangers are busy with their bots against Clownscavator. * Trini Kwan / ' Yellow Ranger ': A mysterious young woman with a sassy attitude and an awkward relationship with her mother. She shows up initially to cheer up her other-world counterpart when said counterpart is sent to jail in Volkonir's world. She later finds herself battling Slaisionnutties alongside Vicken. * Jason Scott / ' Red Ranger ': A fallen jock who has found a new purpose for living as a Ranger. His unorthodox strategies prove useful, especially against Clownscavator. He sometimes questions his role as leader, however. He is seen at one point working with Luke against Clownscavator and the Slaisionnutties. PRCU supporting cast * Alpha 5: The excitable mentor to this incarnation of Rangers. He is excited to meet his team's older-looking counterparts from another world, but really confused by the existence of Volkonir. "Different...everything?" * Zordon: The main mentor to this incarnation of Rangers, and a former Red Ranger. He is uneasy about sending the new team to help their veteran counterparts, but realizes that Slaisionnach poses a threat to the entire multiverse. He doesn't particularly like MODM either. * Melanie Sheer: The head of APEX, a government group created to monitor the activities of extraterrestrial affairs pertaining to the Galactic War of the Grid. This includes keeping an eye on the Rangers themselves, and trying to provide some interface and oversight between the Rangers and the government. Her manipulative nature of giving info to the Rangers and withholding info from them smacks of Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad, though she is not quite as cold and ruthless. The Rangers freely tell her about Volkonir and Slaisionnach, in order to give her something to ponder. As she grows to trust the Rangers more, she develops a friendlier outlook on them - though she still wants to find her own way to channel the Grid and cut Zordon out as the middleman, allowing the government to create its own Rangers. ** Note: In a Dozerfleet-written proposal / treatment for how Saban could write a sequel to the 2017 Power Rangers film, it's suggested that Melanie could become almost an ally of the Rangers - at least, in the face of seeking to defend them from the much more fanatical Silver Guardians that want to capture the Rangers outright. This would include helping Trini get a lawyer after the latter is apprehended during a raid, brought on by June Kwan figuring out that Trini was a Ranger. Said events would lead to the Yellow Coin finding itself in the hands of Trini's young social worker Aisha instead, allowing Aisha to become a reluctant new Yellow Ranger to replace Trini. The pitch can be read here, with a supporting image here. APEX will only act if the Rangers "truly step out of line." The Guardians, in this treatment, will simply trump up charges to justify taking the Rangers in. And will buy off judges if that's what it takes. Emoverse The Emo Rangers are a unique case in that they are all based on the Earth-1218 counterpart actors that portrayed them, and have the exact same names as said actors - with the exception of Mary Jane in the 2015 special, who was portrayed by Krystal Moore. In-universe, their last names are virtually never given any mention. This is quite possibly to assist viewers in Earth-1218 from confusing the actors with the characters they portray. In spite identifying as being from 2005, the Emo Rangers in this comic look more like their 2010 season 2 counterparts. This is due to aesthetics more than anything else. They are also the only non-Dozerfleet characters in this work to have the blessing of one of their original creators to make an appearance, as Chris Phillips himself was flattered to see his creations re-made for The Sims 4. Also, in spite season 2 technically happening in 2010, John is already upgraded to the StraightxEdge Ranger. This both works better with his team up with Billy, and avoids the seemingly pro-drug stance of the Chronic Stoner Ranger that would otherwise conflict with normal Dozerfleet standards for hero portrayal. His Chronic Stoner outfit was created for Sims 4, but does not feature in the comic. In real life, Vicki Symes has married and assumed the last name of Vicki Godby. Fai Archer has also gotten married since the show's run, taking on the name Fai Burnett. Krystal's Mary Jane did not feature in the comic, due to her being from the Emoverse 2015 timeline rather than the 2005 timeline. Additionally, her much-upgraded Chronic Stoner suit would have been harder to fit onto the mesh. Emoverse heroes * Ross Fretten / ' Introspective Ranger ': The de-facto field leader for the Emo Rangers. In spite this, he does very little leading in the story. He has one of the deepest minds of anyone around, and has gotten lost exploring it before. The insights he's gained help fuel his Ranger powers somehow. * Luke Markey / ' Chaos Mohawk Ranger ': Luke is suspicious of all authority figures, though he does seem to be okay with Ross and Captain Emohead. In spite the risk to himself, he often likes to venture off on his own, only reaching out to his friends when he is in over his head. Due to crony corruption, he has developed a mistrust for capitalist systems and believes their integrity is unsustainable. Yet, he finds socialist leaders equally untrustworthy. He also has a bad relationship with his mother, though his reasons for this are never explained. He also knows that, in spite how appealing the idea of it may seem at first, complete anarchistic / chaotic systems would also be bad, forcing him to reluctantly save a society he doesn't entirely trust from even worse evils - rendering his entire existence a paradox. * Vicken Symes / ' Weeping Tears Ranger ': A very soft-spoken, soft-hearted young woman. Vicken's depression is implied to have been fueled by her having had a hard childhood, though specifics are never explained. She used to cry a lot, due to not knowing of better coping strategies. Time with her fellow Rangers has allowed her to develop more of a thick skin, though this has not convinced Captain Emohead to give her an upgrade. According to DeviantArt user KittyTheGrimm, turning sobbing to rage and sadism could have led to an upgrade to the orange Citrus Torture Emo Ranger. Alas, this upgrade possibility was never explored before the show's finale in 2015. In this story, Vicken is often reduced to simply telling jokes that embarrass both of the Trinis. * John Penn / ' StraightxEdge Ranger ': A Ranger that has adopted the StraightxEdge subculture of punk rock musicians. His power and fighting skill seem to improve dramatically over time, as he is still new to the power (and badly hungover) when he fights an evil clone of himself generated from his former days as the Chronic Stoner Ranger. His upgrade gives him a samurai mode. (Which didn't make it into the crossover comic, unfortunately.) In this story, he is seen assisting Billy against the Slaisionnutties. * Stef Braithwaite / ' Bleeding Heart Ranger ': Similar to Kimberly, but more bitter about life. Her bitterness is her defining trait, and she often tries to impose it on her enemies. She was first set off after being dumped in front of her entire high school. By the time of this story, she spends a lot of time noting the time travel-related issues of aiding Rangers from 1993 with help from Rangers from 2005 and 2017. * Fai Archer / ' FashionxCore Ranger ': The Emo Rangers' auxiliary Ranger, who is a part of the FashionxCore subculture of scene kids. She can give "deadly makeovers" to enemies. She, Tommy, and Volkonir initially attempt to take on Slaisionnach in a team-up of the auxiliaries. However, she is not seen much after this. A later scene reveals that she made it home safely. Emoverse supporting cast * Captain Emohead: A mentor to the Emo Rangers who is implied to have similar origins to Zordon, though specifics are never given. He uses MODM as a conduit to maintain communication with the Rangers even across the divide of dimensions. He also allows them to go with MODM to the 1993 universe, "because it'd be awesome." The two Zordons are unsure if they approve of his existence or not. * Emo 5: Captain Emohead's robotic assistant. He is very similar to Alpha 5, but more depressed than anxious. He was at one point sold off to pay the bills after Ross dialed sex lines too many times, but has since been bought back. Dromedeverse See also: Camelorum Adventures * Mike Obediah Morrison / Master of Otherworldly Dark Matter / Master of Offscreen Dark Matter / MODM: A reality warping Xomified whose unique bond to an instability in the Percolation Wave compels him to constantly visit other worlds. He has some control over where he visits, and can make others visit places at will. However, he can do so only at a strain on himself - and with side effects that make the Percolation Wave increasingly unstable first, leading to random abductions of others by the wave and displacement in foreign worlds. He has a mischievous sense of humor but overall good intentions, and unsettles others due to his propensity to wear "Willy Wonka" outfits. He also has some ability to put victims in a trance through song and dance, similar to Music Meister or the Mask. * Stan Woudean: MODM's uncle, and the warden of Camelorum Correctional. In spite his job description, he is quite friendly, and emphasizes rehabilitation over punishment of inmates there. He takes on "impossible" cases, where the crimes involve Xomian interference in ordinary human affairs compelling individuals to crimes they would never commit otherwise. He seeks to study the altered beings he has had sent to his facility in search for a cure for MODM's issue with compulsive world-hopping, so that his nephew can stay in one universe and prevent further destabilization of the multiverse. He is not confident with MODM's choice to date Wendy. * Anita Hallot: A friendly inmate and radio host at Camelorum, who is Gwen's cellmate. She crashed a plane into a bubblegum factory, and developed a jinx that causes her to give off an aura that makes planes crash if they fly too close to her vicinity. In spite the incident, she remains popular on the radio. * Gwen Indot: A friendly inmate at Camelorum who knows MODM well. She is cursed with the power to make ferrets explode, which led to her being charged with arson one time. She wants to be a copyright lawyer, but fears that won't be possible. Crossover Gerosha The Phaemer Village Peacekeepers were allowed a cameo, due to MODM getting along well with Time Capsule. These are the versions from the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, not the proper Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline (which the Percolation Wave leaves alone, so its members exist in isolation from the greater Megaverse, and seldom even acknowledge the Megaverse as a result.) The meta reason for their inclusion is because the 2017 film Rangers feature as guests in this webcomic, yet Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2 far exceeded Saban's Power Rangers in box office. As a nod, the Peacekeepers come to the rescue, since they were heavily inspired by the Guardians from the first MCU film about them. * Evan Manicotti / Time Capsule: A man from 1998 that was trapped in an MPF for 27 years. He is revived and joins the PhVP as a weapons and vehicle specialist. A tad immature, he models most of his arsenal after fads from the 1990s, and still keeps 90s music on hand. He is a parody of Star-Lord, and is visually inspired by Jack Black. * Keet Kabo: A human-parakeet hybrid created on Phaleel by scientists, who has lived a hard life since then. She is the de-facto leader of the PhVP. In spite her cranky-sounding voice, she cares deeply about her teammates. Her outfit is inspired by Gamora, but her voice is modeled after that of Slappy Squirrel. * Bartholemew Chippen / Bolte Chipotle: A chili pepper farmer whose skin produces its own "chili powder." His pungency powers have made it difficult for him to serve much purpose outside the team, as he has been fired from many restaurants for his mere presence making soup too spicy. * Pillcenary: A sentient robot modeled after the consciousness of Ron Barrin, the second-ever male pilot of Pilltar. He is only mentioned in dialog in this story, and never shown on screen. He joined the PhVP after the Second Great Battle for Dephinapolis, as he was not desired on Earth given that his creator, Ron's daughter Stephaniie Barrin-Tannuli, was in prison at the time. His Strawberry-based counterpart, Strawcenary, sacrificed herself during the Second Battle for Dephinapolis. * Titus Rahmerthal / The Socratic: A tactician and "big muscle" Meethexo with rock-like skin. He is very reserved emotionally, but quick with sarcasm or to question the certainty of others' strategies. He gets his name from the fact that he looks like a marble statue of Socrates. * Sadina "Sadie" Klink / Slip-Sadie: A Marlquaanite who can manipulate friction on specific targets. She served some time on Earth in SWCC for involuntary manslaughter related to a power malfunction, but was able to escape and join the PhVP. She was initially invited to join the Sodality of Gerosha, but turned that offer down due to their living in legal limbo. She provides the team with emotional support even where Time Capsule cannot, making her similar to Marvel's Mantis but with different powers. Her alias is a reference to "Slim Shady," the early career alter ego of Eminem. * Jacob Semical / Jackal Semicolon: A human-jackal hybrid who once worked as a DJ, before having to become a mercenary as well. He has a limited ability to intone his sentences, usually only able to utter 2-3 syllables at a time in a very raspy, low-pitch voice. He is inspired most by Rocket Raccoon. Other heroes and supporting cast When MODM's powers begin glitching too much due to overexertion, he starts bringing memes to life - much to the annoyance of his new friends. * Smug / Savage Wendy / "Wendy-Chan": A transformation of a young woman into an embodiment of the memetic mutation of the Wendy's company mascot, brought about by MODM's powers glitching. She proves relatively useless in battle, but has plenty of snark to back herself up with in verbal argument. She tries to make the most of her sudden popping into existence by dating MODM, though Stan hardly approves of their relationship. MODM makes plans for where she can stay, should he not be able to come back for her. * Stephanie Meanswell: From a pocket dimension of the Dromedeverse where a variation of Lazy Town from the show by the same name exists. She also appears in Earth-PRTVU-1 due to MODM's powers glitching from overexertion. She later finds herself having had her link to the Percolation Wave damaged by this encounter, to the point that she finds herself being randomly abducted by the Wave the way the inmates in Camelorum Correctional are. She is shown at one point to have found herself stranded in the Emoverse, where she proves utterly useless against the Hoodie Patrol. See also * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers External links * Emo Rangers Wiki * RangerWiki Category: Volkonir universe